Into The Woods
by Pikori Delurio
Summary: Spain has planned a romantic walk through the woods with Romano that will take place at night, after the World Meeting. What could possibly go wrong? More than you think! Contains BoyxBoy, GerIta and Spamano/RomaSpa/Romain
1. The Meeting

Romano woke up late, as usual. The afternoon sun was streaming through the drapes, illuminating the empty soda cans on the side table, dirty clothes strewn throughout the room and the empty snack-size chip bags dotting the floor. The groggy Italian groaned and pulled his head underneath the blankets in a failed attempt to shield himself from the warm light. He could hear his brother from the kitchen, singing to himself in Italian and no doubt making pasta. _Bastard!_ Romano cursed the Italian's ability to wake up in such a good mood before rolling onto his stomache to attempt sleeping longer. Just as he was beginning to drift off, he heard a tap on the door.

_Tap tap taptap tap_

"Do you want a bowl of pasta~?" Italy sang out, in the tune of Anna's _'Do you wanna build a snowman?'_ from Frozen. Romano wanted to kill the potato-loving bastard for taking the idiot to see that fucking movie.

"No the fuck I don't, fucktard." Romano called out, covering his head with a pillow. Italy just giggled at the door and continued in his singing.

"You-a know you want-a pasta~"

"NO I DON'T!"

"You're going to have to get up anyway fratello*! The meeting starts in less than an hour! Your boss said you can't be late anymore!" Romano couldn't argue any further, because he was right. He had gotten into a fight with his boss just a few days before after walking in two hours late for the third time in a row. He ended the bickering with a very vulgar response, earning a shocked 'VE!' from Italy.

After dressing, Romano made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, were Italy sat staring at his smartphone hopefully, apparently expecting a text from Germany. Romano growled and jerked a tomato from the bowl before dropping down into the chair across from Italy who, again, let out a soft 've' and giggled.

"Are you expecting a text from Mr. Spain, fratello?" he giggled, watching Romano search through his own phone for a moment before responding.

"No, Veneziano, and even if he were to text me I'd ignore his tomato-loving ass."

"Sure sure!" Italy giggled before squealing at his now vibrating phone.

The ride to the meeting hall was long and boring. Italy insisted on singing along to whatever Taylor Swift song came on the radio. Upon finally reaching the meeting hall, he jumped out of the car and ran to the waiting Germany, leaving Romano alone to gather his laptop and car keys and walk to the door. Romano waited for Spain, his idiot boss, to pull up into the parking lot. Surely enough, after not much longer, Spain pulled in, his breaks squeaking into his assigned parking space. Romano couldn't help but smile a bit, the bastard's car was horrible. It looked like it had been bought out of a junk yard. The paint on the side of the 1995 Toyota Corolla was peeling and scratched, the windows slid down whenever a door was shut, and the fabric of the car seats were ripped and stained. Somehow, however, Spain had been driving the same car for years, and had never called to be pulled off the side of the street once. Romano quickly wiped the smirk off of his face when Spain stepped out of the car and began walking to him.

"Hola, Lovi!" Spain chimed, a goofy smile across his face.

"Don't call me that, tomato bastard." Romano growled as Spain just rolled his eyes playfully.

"You're always so cranky when I see you at the meeting" He said, but Romano hadn't heard him. He was too focused on the Spaniard's eyes. The beautiful, green eyes that seemed to shine like stars whenever Romano's gaze met his. Spain always had this look that he gave him, something Romano couldn't put his finger on, but every time it'd send a wave of warmth through him, making his heart explode with desire. Desire for him, to hold him in his arms and never let go. For whenever Spain's back was turned, Romano's expression turned to that of longing, of true desire and adoration. The bastard was nothing but perfect.

Romano was pulled out of his daydreaming when Spain inched closer to him.

"I had an idea for us tonight, Lovi! Something that we could do after the meeting was over..." A smirk spread itself across the Spaniard's face as Romano's cheeks felt like they'd caught fire.

"What are you talking about?!" Romano snapped.

"I mean something special! Okay, so... I was out walking the dogs, and we came across a path in the woods! It was so pretty, Lovino! I wanted to walk it with you to see where it went!" Romano internally strangled himself, that wasn't what he thought he'd say.

"Maybe, you dumb bastard." With that, the two walked into the meeting hall together.

_*Fratello - Italian for 'brother'_

_Cover photo drawn by me!  
>Visit My DeviantArt Page!<em>

_I created nothing but the fanfiction  
>All characters belong to Hidekazu Himeruya, Creator of 'Hetalia, Axis Powers'<em>


	2. The Crappy Trail

_**Previously...**_

_"I mean something special! Okay, so... I was out walking the dogs, and we came across a path in the woods! It was so pretty, Lovino! I wanted to walk it with you to see where it went!" Romano internally strangled himself, that wasn't what he thought he'd say._

_"Maybe, you dumb bastard." With that, the two walked into the meeting hall together._

After the meeting finallyl ended, Romano decided he would pleasure Spain by joining him on his walk. After a quick dinner, they set off.

"So where is this dumbass trail, bastard?" Romano asked, working to keep the curiosity from his voice, and tugging his gloves on tighter. Spain smiled and broke into a light jog.

"We're close, Lovi! Don't be impatient, _Mi Amour~*_". After another five minutes of walking (or excited jogging in Spain's case), they finally reached the edge of the woods, and ultimately the entrance to the trail. "Here it is~" Spain sang out. The trailhead had been overgrown with weeds and tree limbs. There was only a single, rusted metal sign nailed to a tree. Romano guessed it was supposed to say the name of the trail, but it was far too rusted to be read. He couldn't get himself to understand why such a shoddy trail would be in the slightest bit EXCITING to the ditzy Spaniard. However, he had already promised the idiot that he'd walk with him, and so there was no turning back now. Before Romano could even huff in dissaproval, Spain grabbed his gloved hand and ran through the brush, into the trail.

The inside of the trail looked worse than the outside. There was still overgrown branches and the trail was nearly indestinguishable from the surrounding vegetation.

"We're going to get lost, Espana**..." Romano grunted. Spain just smiled softly to himself, and continued dragging Romano by the hand. Unlike the picky Italian, Spain loved places like this. True, it may have been alittle foreboding, but it had a certain charm, something from being forgotten by humans and countries for so long that gave it a mystical feel. Like something straight out of a child's storybook. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, and so many other fairy tales, they all had a feeling that was so hard to explain. A light, sparkly and magical feel, and Spain loved it, and planned to capture the same feeling, loosing himself in the woods with his Prince Charming. Or Prince Romano, rather.

Soon enough, they stopped at a tree to rest, pressing their chilled bodies close together and sharing warmth. Spain put his head on Romano's shoulder, and Romano laid his cheek on Spain's head, sniffing as his fluffy hair tickled his nose. Minutes passed, and as they were slipping into a cozy daze, Romano heard a twig snap. His head snapping up, he looked around at his surroundings. Finding nothing, he pushed the sound off as a bitchy squirrel. After mere minutes another twig snapped, again catching his attention. The twig had snapped closer this time, and he knew he wasn't the only one to have heard it, because he felt Spain's ears raise slightly.

"Lovi, what was that...?" Spain whined, holding onto Romano's arm, who then covered the Spaniard with his other arm.

"I don't know..." After a few seconds, Romano stood and scanned around, peeking in the bushes and in the trees. "There's nothing here, Espana..." Romano sighed as he dropped back down beside Spain. "We'll wait a few minutes and start walking back home, alright?"

"Si, Lovino..." Spain whined, and closed his eyes again.

_*Mi Amour - Spanish for 'my love'  
>**Espana - Italian for 'Spain'<em>

_Cover photo drawn by me!  
>Visit My DeviantArt Page 'PikoriDelurio' to find the cover image and more!<br>_

_I created nothing but the fanfiction  
>All characters belong to Hidekazu Himeruya, Creator of 'Hetalia, Axis Powers'<em>


End file.
